An Officer and a Thief
by D3Fan
Summary: Sly Cooper is injured in a hiest, and knows he's running out of time. With no team to back him up, Sly must turn to the one person he least expects for help, and finds out a few other things as well. A SlyCarmelita song-fic, rated PG for the mention of


An Officer and a Thief  
  
Disclaimer: Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever Sly Cooper fan-fic! Though I am a digimon writer here on ff.net, I can write other things now and then. And Sly Cooper happens to be one of my favorite games around, so I figured I'd write a story for it. Well a song-fic really, but enough with my rambling, enjoy! And I don't own " Love Can Change Your Mind" by the group Lonestar. And any words between the following * are thoughts ok? And, can't believe I forgot this, Sly Cooper and friends are owned by Sucker Punch Studios.  
  
An Officer and a Thief  
  
The moon was high in the air in the Paris night, shining its multiple silver rays at the darkened city below. Couples walked through the streets hand in hand, stopping every now and then to either kiss or quietly talk. Cars drove along the streets, their lights adding to the illuminated streets and alleyways. However there was one place the light seemed not to touch, for along the Paris rooftops, a shadowy figure was running across them, gliding along as if in the air almost. It stopped briefly in a thin patch of light to catch its breath. The figure pulled off his cap and wiped away the sweat before adjusting his costume, which was a dark blue like the cap. But the movement itself made him hiss in pain and grab his shoulder, where a small patch of crimson red could be seen spreading slowly along it.  
  
" Gee, Bentley isn't going to like this at all, I can picture him now," he said with a chuckle before doing an impersonation of his best friend, " Sly if I told you once I told you a thousand times, stop taking such big risks! I can't calculate the exact number of times you've put your life in danger already!"  
  
Chuckling one last time, Sly Cooper the world renowned-international thief, looked back at his wound. It had been a perfect heist he planned, busting into that illegal card game the Paris gangs held every year and making off with the earnings. Everything was going according to plan, but then that extra goon had to show up and find his buddies all knocked out. The place went on alert after that, armed thugs roaming the halls and rooms. He had been near the safe, putting in the last number of the combination when the door opened and the gang leaders busted in. He managed to grab the safe contents and take out two of them, but the final one got a shot off at him just as he was jumping out the window. He had grabbed onto the drainpipe with his cane, slowly climbing up to the rooftop while using his invisibility trick. It was when he got to the roof that he found out he had been shot, for the immediate flash of pain in his shoulder had told him, along with the growing patch of red. Shaking his head, Sly ended his abrupt flash back and brought himself to reality. He was injured; his team back at the hide out, having left when Sly told them to scram as the alarm was sounded, and his strength was slowly leaving him. Even now he felt his muscles tightening, his breath coming short, all the while his shoulder throbbed with a dull aching pain.  
  
"Come on Sly!" he said quietly to himself, " You've been in worse situations than this, ok so you've never been shot before, but you can still make it!"  
  
But despite his self-induced pep talk, he knew he wouldn't make it back to the hideout, not in his condition. He weighed his options, calling the hospital? No he couldn't do that, heck that would mean medical and police personnel, and he knew that someone would figure out who he was. There was the option of staying there on the roof, get some sleep and restore his strength, but that would mean leaving the wound open, and the possibility of getting it infected. No there wasn't anything he could do at the moment, unless... Sly smiled.  
  
" I hope she doesn't mind visitors," he said quietly, before starting off to his destination.  
  
I've waited all of my life to find my destiny  
  
then like a sunrise appears, you came to me.  
  
Inspector Carmelita Fox sighed as she entered her home.  
  
* Another night, another crime committed by that raccoon! * She thought angrily.  
  
She and her fellow officers had been called out to a nearby run down hotel that everyone had thought been abandoned for a while now. However, she along with the rest of her unit had been amazed when it turned out that almost every lowlife in Paris had been there. They had been having their annual card game, something that the police had been trying to find out the location of for years. It was a big plus to the department, but when it came to the loot that was being offered to the winner, the department was in an uproar. There in the safe where it was kept, was the none other than the calling card of Sly Cooper. He had gotten to the loot first it appeared, and judging by the unconscious thugs they encountered here and there while storming the place, had a tricky time doing it. But nonetheless, there was his calling card, almost as if it was mocking them, no mocking her! She growled quietly in her throat, her tail flicking from side to side in irritation.  
  
" I'll get you yet Sly!" Carmelita hissed quietly, " You won't escape justice much longer!"  
  
Grumbling under her breath, the vixen sat on the couch and turned on the T.V., the news was on, and it was reporting about the case she had just been on. Sighing, she turned it off and got up to head to the bathroom.  
  
* Maybe a shower will help me relax* she thought, while grabbing a towel.  
  
However as she was heading into the room, a quiet thumping sound on her roof made her freeze. She listened quietly and could make out the faint sounds of footsteps. Quickly, she grabbed her stun gun, and stealthily followed the sounds of the footsteps into her room. Whoever it was, was going to try and enter through her bedroom window. There was now another quiet thump, as the person landed on her balcony. Taking a deep breath, Carmelita threw open the balcony door and pointed her gun at the figure.  
  
" Freeze!" she said, " Come into the light where I can see you criminal!"  
  
The figure walked closer now, and Carmelita held her gun tighter. However, when the person was fully in the light, her grip loosened and her jaw dropped in surprise. No, he was the last person she had expected! Regaining her composure, Carmelita said the first words to break the silence.  
  
" Sly?!" she said in surprise and confusion.  
  
He looked at her, his brown eyes staring into her own brownish-red ones. The two seemed to stay that way for a few minutes, before Sly broke the silence.  
  
" Car...me...lita," he said slowly, as if in a deal of pain.  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds, part of her wondering what he was doing here, and the other wanting to put him in handcuffs right away. However before she could get a chance to react, he fell forwards and onto the ground in front of her, unconscious. Carmelita stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Finally she bent down and grabbed his shoulders, then let out a startled gasp as her hand came in contact with his bloody wound. Wide eyed, Carmelita stared down at the thief in front of her, before bringing him inside.  
  
I never knew it before that I could feel this way  
  
I thought I'd lost my faith  
  
But since you captured my heart  
  
I can say, oh, that...  
  
Sly groaned quietly as he came to. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was finally running out of strength and doing a face plant right in front of Carmelita.  
  
* Oh yeah, smooth Sly, real smooth. I don't think any of your ancestors did what you did before, but congrats you're the first! * he thought.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted however, by a calm, yet tense voice coming from his side.  
  
" I see your finally awake ringtail," the female said with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
" Ahh, the lovely Carmelita Fox," Sly responded, almost sensing her blush, " I am sorry to barge in on you like this Inspector, but I had no where else to go you see."  
  
" Can it Cooper," she snapped, cutting off whatever he was going to say next, " Unless you feel like going to prison right now you will tell me why you are here."  
  
Sly sat up, noticing he was on her couch and turned to face her. In her left hand was her stun gun, while in the other was a police radio that she had always carried with her. He also noticed that his wound had been cleaned and wrapped up.  
  
" Well Sly?" she said, breaking him out of his thoughts, " are you going to answer me or not?"  
  
" Why I came to see you my dear Ms. Fox," he said causing her to blush slightly yet again.  
  
" Wrong answer," she growled quietly when she regained her composure, her hand moving to trigger her stun gun. Sly sighed, realizing that now was the time to be serious.  
  
" Fine you want the truth? I was wounded as you see, and that's a first in my case, I was too confident in my skills. Bentley and Murray left after the alarms went off, they refused at first, but I told them I would be just fine and that I would catch up with them. I had nowhere else to go besides here, it was a long shot, but I didn't care. And that's the honest truth, my sworn promise as a Cooper."  
  
" And why would I believe the promise of a criminal?" she shot back.  
  
" Because, this " criminal" as you always seem to call me saved your life, remember? You would have been dead, or worse if I hadn't saved you from Clockwerk's trap."  
  
Carmelita swore quietly in her head when he brought that up. Yes, he had saved her from certain death, at the risk of his own life even. What was it that Clockwerk said about the Cooper clan? That their downfall was because of their empathy towards others? Carmelita shook her head and looked back up at her arch nemesis, who was currently staring at the night sky through her living room window. She was a bit perplexed however to see that he was sporting a frown on his face.  
  
* Is he...upset at something? * She thought to herself.  
  
Love can change your mind, I know  
  
Love can move your heart and soul  
  
And just when you think  
  
Hope has gone and left you behind  
  
Love can change your mind  
  
He almost got her killed, risking himself in an obvious trap to save her. Clockwerk was right about one thing; his family did have a lot of empathy in them. However it wasn't a downfall, it was what kept the Cooper line going through out the ages. Still, Sly felt guilty for putting Carmelita in danger. But this puzzled him even more, why did he feel guilty? He didn't mean to make it sound like he wanted her to die, but he was just confused. Even with all the flirting he did with her, laughing every time she blushed at his words and then went after him. There was something about her, something alluring, something exotic.  
  
* She's beautiful, * he thought while taking a glance at her, before abruptly shaking his head. * Now where did that come from? *  
  
They were enemies, on opposite sides of the law. He was a thief, and she was a cop. He stole from other criminals; she tracked him down and swore that she would catch him. Come to think of it, why did she always go after him? Didn't he always tell her that he stole from other criminals? No, even stealing from criminals like himself was wrong. One day he'd go over board and steal from decent folks. She had to put him away for good!  
  
* Even if he is rather cute* Carmelita added, before giving herself a mental kick in the head, * what made me think that?! *  
  
Picture it if you will, heaven right here on earth  
  
Suddenly, everything's new  
  
Now, I can see what believing was worth, oh, 'cause...  
  
Sly remained quiet, eyes downcast on the floor in front of him. What were his feelings for Carmelita? He really didn't know anymore. It seemed that every time he met her, a part of him was actually excited and glad she was there. He had never really paid much attention to it in the first place, just thinking that the reaction was because he knew it was going to be fun to outrun her. He had to admit, he enjoyed being chased, and he enjoyed it even more when she was doing the chasing. But now...he didn't know what he felt. He took a quick glance at her again, and felt his heart race.  
  
* No...it can't be,* Sly thought to himself, * these feelings I have whenever I see her or hear her voice...I'm...in love with her?! *  
  
He couldn't, he just couldn't be in love with her...could he? He shook his head furiously, as if trying to throw his thoughts out of it. No, she was a cop, he was a thief! It would never work, they were two different people. But still he couldn't deny it. His heart was burning in his chest whenever he looked at her. That settled it there and then, Sly Cooper, the worlds most wanted thief, had fallen for the female cop that was always chasing him. And as Sly was coming to grip with this info, Carmelita was making her own discoveries.  
  
Love can change your mind, I know  
  
Love can move your heart and soul  
  
And just when you think  
  
Hope has gone and left you behind  
  
Love can change your mind  
  
Carmelita was staring off into space, thoughts bouncing around in her head so fast that she could hardly keep up with them. Why did she think he was cute? Where HAD that come from? She took a glance over at Sly and watched as he shook his head furiously at something. Perhaps he was having his own battle with his thoughts as well? She sighed quietly and looked at Sly's wound, which was still wrapped up tightly.  
  
* I wonder why I didn't call for help, * she thought while staring at it more, * he was bleeding rather badly; I doubt that the ambulance would have made it in time. *  
  
A shiver went down her spine when the thought of Sly dying came up. True, she didn't like to see people die, but this feeling was different. Intrigued by this, she thought harder, imagining a world without Sly. Much to her surprise, a sharp pain in her chest came forth every time she thought of Sly dead. She growled quietly to herself and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
* What's going on with me? * She thought, * this pain in my chest, it feels as if someone was trying to squeeze my heart. I wonder...no, I don't think so, not in a million years! *  
  
There was no way on this world that she...loved that ringtail...right? But there was that little voice in the back of her head contradicting her every thought. And it was getting more and more annoying with every passing second. Carmelita felt as if she wanted to scream as the voice kept saying one thing over and over again.  
  
* You do. *  
  
I was so lost and alone  
  
I felt like my angels had flown away  
  
But now my heart has come home  
  
And I know that it's here to stay, oh, 'cause...  
  
* Now this is just great, * Sly thought to himself while still staring out through the window again, * Not only do I love her, but how do you go around telling the cop that's been chasing you for years this? *  
  
Sighing quietly, Sly decided to just get it over with then and there. Silently asking his descendants to loan him the courage he needed, Sly prepared to say the three words he thought would never come from his mouth. He turned towards Carmelita and gently took her paw in his, breaking the silence and causing Carmelita to jump slightly.  
  
" What the heck are you doing ringtail, let go of me!" she yelled at him, though no attempt to free herself was made.  
  
Sly swore that he was sweating like crazy at that moment of time. His palms felt like they were on fire and his tongue was dry and in knots. And it didn't help him any more as he saw a look of anger appear on Carmelita's face. But he also saw another thing, like a bit of...anxiousness? Maybe he should stop, maybe this wasn't right. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, earning a look of confusion from Carmelita.  
  
" You only live once," he muttered and then fixated his eyes on her.  
  
"Sly what on earth are you..." she immediately fell silent as Sly did something she never thought he'd do again; he leaned in close and kissed her. Immediately a warm feeling surged through Carmelita's body. She felt as if a fire was ignited in her stomach, the feeling spreading through her. Consciously, she could still feel the kiss, Sly's lips on her own. A sudden twinge of fear and apprehension suddenly made its way to her mind, and she began to panic.  
  
* HE'S KISSING YOU! * her mind screamed at her, * GET HIM OFF OF YOU!*  
  
But while her mind was yelling out orders, her body refused to obey them. Finally after what felt like a lifetime, Sly broke their kiss. Slowly they pulled apart from each other, brown eyes once again looking into brownish- red ones. Carmelita brought a paw up to her mouth, touching her lips. Across from her it looked as if Sly was blushing hard, and also having what appeared to be a dazed expression on his face. And the two stared at each other, hearing nothing but the other's rhythmic breathing. It was then Sly who broke the silence.  
  
Love can change your mind  
  
And just when you think  
  
Hope has gone and left you behind  
  
" I love you Carmelita," he said in a quiet whisper, just loud enough for her to hear it.  
  
Carmelita felt like a ton of bricks hit her at that moment in time. The ringtail, Sly, had told her he loved her. Her stomach tightened, and her jaw only partially dropped. However there was something else she was feeling, the same burning sensation that his kiss had brought was still there. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, she had never expected to hear Sly say that. But what she did next surprised her even more.  
  
" I...I love you to Sly," she also said quietly, the words filling the thief's ears and making his heartbeat faster.  
  
And then there under the dim glow of the moon, Carmelita and Sly kissed again, and continued to hold each other until the sun came up over Paris.  
  
Love can change your mind, I know  
  
Love can move your heart and soul  
  
And just when you think  
  
Hope has gone and left you behind  
  
Love can change your mind.  
  
Author's notes: Well there you have it people, my first attempt at a Sly Cooper story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. However to me, I think I screwed up the ending a bit there...it seemed a bit, I dunno, rushed. Anyways I tried to keep the characters in their roles as much as possible to make this a good story. Once again thanks for reading this, and I'll see you all later! 


End file.
